


Stabby

by StarRoseColors



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, stabby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Etheria's version of Stabby is created by Catra and Entrapda.
Relationships: Adora & Catra & Entrapta (She Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Stabby

“It’s a little bit stabby for my tastes.”

“Yeah,” Catra said with a little shrug. “But it’ll build morale!” Entrapta nodded in agreement as she typed something on her tablet.

The little robot that Entrapta had built and Catra had taped a knife to gave a little beep. “Now, go!” Catra ordered. The robot gave another beep before going off. Adora watched it leave, a brow raised.

“It’s gonna chaos.”

“It’s gonna create morale!”

Bow’s scream from the hallway emphasized Adora’s point.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts over at @starsfic.


End file.
